


From the Heights

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Demons, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale have a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Heights

  
"No more wine?" Crowley said in disbelief. He shook the bottle mournfully over his glass, finding himself too drunk to miracle it full again. Not so drunk that he didn't want to keep drinking, though. "Where's your whisky? I know you have to have some somewhere."  
"Don't," Aziraphale muttered. "Jus' the secret stuff -- oh, bugger." He levered himself to his feet and staggered into the bookshop. "Don't look!" he warned.  
Crowley looked. Aziraphale was teetering on the top of his rickety old ladder, awkwardly fishing out a bottle from behind the seventeen-part encyclopedia of boring hobbies.* As Crowley watched, sniggering dimly at the sight of a very spindly ladder topped by an extremely unspindly Aziraphale, the ladder gave up the ghost and the angel squeaked and tumbled towards the floor, desperately trying to catch hold only of shelves bearing non-valuable books.  
Crowley was never sure about the exact passage of that second, but at the end of it he was braced between the bookcases, his arms full of alarmed angel.  
"I fell," Aziraphale said, wonderingly.  
"Not all the way," Crowley said, and carefully set him on his feet. "I'd never let you –" he paused, looking at Aziraphale's widening eyes. "I'd never let you drop good whisky on the floor," he finished, grinning.  
Aziraphale looked at the bottle he had in a death grip. "The whisky," he said, relieved. "Yes, of course."  
They drank it carefully, sitting on the floor in case either of them should take another tumble. Neither of them did.

* Even Aziraphale had to admit to very little interest in arts and crafts, unless they were charmingly quaint, from another era and looked like they'd fetch a really high price after being featured on the _Antiques Roadshow_.


End file.
